Workspace in mechanical environments may be limited due to the complexity and quantity of mechanical parts. This is especially true in automotive applications. Workspace limitations can cause difficulty in manipulating and relocating parts during initial installation, testing, and repair. Additionally, the design and engineering of the environment is hindered due to workspace constraints.
In particular, it can be difficult determining locations of certain parts, such as mechanical fasteners, due to lack of foresight as to the tools necessary to position the fasteners. For example, although it may visually appear that a fastener is appropriate in a particular location, workspace limitations may prevent the fastener from being installed or removed with proper or standard tools.